A Little Push
by kilobyte5000
Summary: Adam and Ty notice something that Mitch and Jerome don't, and decide to give them some assistance. (Established Skylox) (Merome) Originally posted on Wattpad.
1. Hints

**A.N: A lot of interchanging POV's, and Strong Language.  
**Mitch laid in bed, His hands crossed over his stomach as he stared at the ceiling. He really had nothing to do, and was daydreaming. He was in the middle of dreaming that he and Jerome were snuggling while watching their favorite movie, when his dream was rudely interrupted by a soft vibration and a jingle running through his mattress 3 inches away. He sighed, trying to grasp the visions of him and his biggums, as he rolled onto his side and swiped up his phone.

**From: Biggums**_Hey dood! Up for some recording w/ Skylox?_

Mitch smiled, and quickly replied.

**To:** **Biggums** _But of course! Be on in 5!_

He grinned as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and strode through his house, jogging down two flights of stairs, toward the basement, where his computer was. He plopped down onto his black, leather computer chair, and leaned back into the soft, black material. He swung his body around to face his monitor, and powered up his computer. As soon as the machine came to life, he opened Minecraft, and signed into Skype, where he was immediately invited into a call by Jerome. He hit accept, and was immediately greeted with screams and random noises.  
"MITCH!" Adam yelled, a smile on his face.  
"BIGGUMS!" Jerome screamed also, and Mitch couldn't help but get lost in those big, brown eyes, almost like the colour of toasted almonds, and his beautiful nose...

"Mitch! You OK there bud?" Ty asked, and Mitch shook his head, wiping away the day-dream that had taken over.  
"Yeah dood, I'm fine!" He laughed, and he saw the worry that was on Jerome's face wash away. Wait...Worry?

Adam coughed, filling the awkward silence. "WELL THEN, are we ready to record?" Jerome's eyes meet Mitch's through the screen, their camera's connecting them from over hundred kilometers away. Jerome got lost staring into those caramel brown eyes that made his heart melt instantly...  
"JEROME!" Adam yelled, and Jerome jumped back, startled.  
"LEZ DO DIS!" Jerome yelled back, and everyone in the call laughed for a minute at the Bacca's reaction. Then the 4 'mature' men switched their tabs over to Minecraft, logged into The Nexus Hunger Games, and hit the red button on their recording programs. There was a silence in their headphones until Adam's voice broke through, filling the void.

"3..2...1... Hey Guys, Sky he-" Adam began, but was cut off by Ty copying his every word, and Mitch and Jerome making weird noises. Adam eventually got them to shut up by screaming loudly in their ears, and the men burst into giggles as the game began. The two teams went their separate ways, Mitch and Jerome heading east of spawn while Adam and Ty went south-west.

During the 15-minute game, Adam couldn't help but listen in on Jerome and Mitch's conversations (He was in a call with them after all.) They seemed to almost be...flirting? Adam's brain flipped a switch, and he sat there, trying to process what he'd just learned.  
_'Holy shit, they're flirting with each other...' _He turned his mind back to the commentary for a second._ ' And they don't even realize it! Holy crap, They have crushes on each other!' _Adam smiled, his mind formulating a plan. He didn't even realize they were going to death-match.

Ty's avatar turned to his. "Ready to kick their asses?" He said to Adam, swinging his sword in the air.  
"HELL YA!" Adam yelled, a grin spreading across his face.  
"In your dreams buddy!" Mitch yelled back, and his finger pressed down on his mouse, blocking himself with his sword.  
"The Pope and Duke are gonna' get ya!" Jerome laughed, as the 4 men were transported to spawn.

Adam immediately went for Mitch, swinging his Iron sword against Mitch's stone. A few seconds later, Adam swung the blow that put Mitch into spectator mode.  
"NO!" Mitch cried, and slammed his hands down onto his desk. Jerome screamed, and charged at Adam.  
"I'LL AVENGE YOU BIGGUMS!" he yelled, swinging Betty twice, and putting Adam's game to an end. He then turned to Ty, and chopped him to bits. Jerome jumped back, and raised his arms into the air.  
"POWER MOVES ONLY G!" He cried while laughing. Mitch smiled, and laughed along with his Bacca. Jerome was definitely one of a kind.  
But that's one of the things Mitch loved about him.

"Well guys, that's it for this Hunger Games. I hope you enjoyed this video, and if you did, be sure to slap that like button with your forehead, and I'll see you tomorrow. Take care." Mitch said, and the others chimed in with their goodbye's, and hit the red button once more.  
"Guys, I'm beat. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Mitch yawned, and stretched his arms above his head.  
"Me too. See ya." Jerome agreed, and the two signed off Skype, leaving Ty and his boyfriend alone.

Ty turned his attention to the screen, where he saw Adam staring back, a devious grin on his face. Ty smiled back, his face lighting up at the sight of his love.  
"Was it just me..." Ty began, a puzzled look crossing his features.  
"Or did something seem off about those two?" Adam's grin widened, and Ty knew he caught something.  
"Oh, nothing, just the fact that they clearly have freakin' _crushes _on_ each other_ and both are oblivious to the fact." Adam announced, and Ty's eyes widened as he realized this.  
"Damn it!" Ty yelled, slamming his fist down in mock agony. "I should've clued in! It was so fuckin' obvious!"  
"Except to them..." Adam muttered, and Ty smiled.  
"Babe, what are you thinking?" Ty questioned, and Adam's grin only grew, a buzzing excitement filling his bones.  
"Well Love, you know how everyone's moving to LA in two weeks?" Adam asked, and Ty nodded his head, trying to figure out where Adam was going with this.  
"Yeah, so?" He asked, and his and Adam's eyes met through the screen.  
"Well, Skylox is gonna have to give Merome a little push." Ty's eyes widened again. "That's right...We're gonna hook up Merome."

**A.N: Hello lovely people of Fanfiction .net!  
I figured I'd post this story (which I originally wrote on Wattpad) on here for the people on here to read as well!  
What I'm thinking I'll do, is I'll post a chapter every few days or so, and see how that works. I just have to tweak them a bit for this site, and upload it :3  
I'm excited to meet the fandom on this site :)  
So, I hope you enjoyed!  
Review?  
-kb5000**


	2. The Pick-Up

**Two Weeks Later  
**Adam stood alone at the baggage claim, staring at the arched entrance. Waiting to see that one face he'd been waiting to see in person for months. His sneaker was colliding with the tiled floor every millisecond, and he twiddled his thumbs. He missed him so much, and was so excited to see him. 'cause he just wanted to give his boyfriend a god damn hug.  
Then, through the throng of people entering the large room, he saw a flash of dark hair. Adam immediately began sprinting toward the crowd, heading toward the bobbing darkness heading toward him. He flung his arms out and forced Ty into a tight hug. Ty stumbled back, his legs still shaky from the flight, and caught by surprise, but quickly returned the hug. The two pulled apart, and Ty looked into Adam's eyes.  
"Miss me?" He asked, a small smile on his lips. Adam laughed and whispered into Ty's ear.  
"More than you know." He pulled back, and began to drag Ty toward the carousel. "Come on! Lets get your bag, then we can catch up!" Adam yelled, and Ty laughed, quickly catching up to his lover.

The two found Ty's bags, black suitcases adorned in green stripes, and found an abandoned bench 50 feet away. They sat there, talking about the flight, the house, and life in general. Adam eventually looked down at his watch, and his eyes opened in shock.  
"SHIT!" He yelled, standing up. "We have 5 minutes to get to Jerome's terminal!" Adam started to walk away, but Ty grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"I think we have ten seconds to spare." He muttered, and pulled Adam into a kiss, which Adam quickly returned. The two sat there for awhile, kissing on the bench, until Ty pulled away.

"Time's up..." He whispered, then grabbed his bags and sprinted away, leaving a grinning Adam on the bench. Adam bolted up, and began chasing him, muttering to himself.  
"God I love him so much..." He whispered, coming to a halt beside Ty. Ty tossed his bags down by a new bench, and sat down on the cool metal, Adam quickly following suit. The two sat there for a few moments, until Jerome came waltzing out of the terminal, his headphones slung around his neck and a laptop bag over his shoulder.

Adam bolted back up and cupped his hands around his mouth. "JAY-ROME!" He yelled, then began waving his arms above his head as if he was trying to be saved off a deserted island. Ty shook his head, then stood up and began doing the same movements. Jerome turned his head, and saw the couple waving their arms. He smiled, and ran at them, swinging his arms around both of them and forcing them into a group hug.

"Hey doods!" He said, and pulled back with a grin on his face. "I'm so excited to stay here!" He exclaimed. Adam smiled, and looked into Jerome's eyes.  
"We're gonna' have a great time." He answered, and looked at Ty. Ty moved his hand to grab Adam's. Jerome noticed the two holding hands and staring, and burst out laughing.  
"Guys, we're not playing Hide N' Seek, this isn't 20 minutes of sexual innuendos..." Jerome giggled and Ty and Adam both blushed. After a few awkward seconds, Adam looked up and began walking toward the carousel again.  
"Come on. We still have to go get Mitch!" He called, and Ty noticed Jerome's smile grew wider. Ty smiled as well, and the two men began to jog in an attempt to catch up to Adam.

After getting Jerome's bags, they headed to Mitch's terminal, plunking down on a bench about 15 feet away. The three men sat around, making jokes and catching up, until the heard a voice call out to them from several meters away.  
"Hey Doods!" Jerome's head launched upward and he glanced in the direction the noise had come from. A smile immediately fell onto his face as he got up and began sprinting toward the noise.  
"BIGGUMS!" He cried as he embraced Mitch, wrapping him in his arms. Mitch immediately fell into place, and whispered in Jerome's ear.  
"Missed you too biggums..."

The two stood there, in the middle of the airport, hugging...but neither of them broke it off. Adam looked at Ty, and Ty smiled, and leaned toward Adam. "This is going to be easier than we thought." Adam began to giggle childishly, then the two went to break the 'soon-to be love-birds' up.  
For now.

**A.N: Hai guys!  
Thanks for all the support so far, I really appreciate it :3 I'm reliving what it felt like to post for the first time :D  
I hope you enjoyed!  
Review?  
-kb5000**


	3. Home

They drove home in an awkward silence, an odd thing, since the car was packed with loud, non-filtered people. Mitch and Ty sat in the back, while Adam drove and Jerome sat beside him. Jerome was gazing out his window, his headphones over his ears, and a soft song playing in this background. Adam was muttering to himself, complaining about traffic. And Ty and Mitch were both doing the same thing, staring at the people they both loved, their eyes filled with admiration and love.  
Ty's thoughts were filled with remembrance, recalling every kiss, every hug, every passionate word ever said in their relationship. He stared as Adam bitched under his breath about how he hated driving in LA, how he hated navigating on the highway. _'God,' _Ty thought._ 'He's perfect...' _  
Mitch's thoughts were different. As much as he wanted them to be, the kisses and words running through his head weren't real, only vivid daydreams he'd created out of his love for his biggums. He stared at the side of his face, still pressed against the window, and once again imagined those pale pink lips pressing against his, the two of them falling into sync as they kissed passionately. _'Oh Jerome,' _Mitch dreamed_ 'If only you knew how much I cared...'_

While everyone's thoughts went off to their own places, Jerome's thoughts were on the song playing in his ears, and what it meant to him. He tapped his toe to the beat, a country-guitar mix that was upbeat and face-paced. As the song repeated over and over again, his smile small but growing every passing second.  
The song reminded him of Mitch.  
The way Mitch made him feel whenever he talked, smiled, laughed or even cried. For God's sake, even if Mitch was just sitting their, doing nothing, Jerome felt like a tsunami of happiness had washed over him. Mitch made him smile the widest, laugh the loudest, and made his walls fall to pieces in a matter of seconds. He didn't know why this happened, all he knew he was in love.

As the song's chorus played through yet again, he heard Adam say something, so he lowered the volume down, not fully pausing it though, and lowered his bulky headphones to his neck. "Pardon?" He asked, swinging his head so he was looking at Adam.  
The older male sighed. "I said, we're pulling up to the house." Jerome looked back outside, and saw they were driving up a cement driveway, surrounded by trees on either side. Then they saw the house. As the three new residents stared at the building quickly approaching, Adam saw their awe-struck faces through the mirror and laughed, a grin spreading on his face. "Welcome home boys."

The house was a white-bricked _mansion_ in Ty's opinion. Sleek black window frames and 3 balcony's covered the front, and a grand set of black double-doors set above a winding set of stairs. Off to the side, a 6-car garage that had the same colour-scheme was raising it's gigantic doors to allow the car access. Adam pulled in smoothly, and parked inside the enormous space.  
Ty got out, and ran around to Adam's side as he got out. Ty grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him into a hug. Adam's body tensed in surprise, but instantly relaxed a moment later. The two hugged, and Ty whispered into Adam's ear, a small smile on his lips. "It's beautiful." Adam pulled back, a playful smirk on his lips.  
"Babe, you haven't even been inside yet!" He joked, an Ty laughed. "Well then, let's go!" He cried, and Jerome yelled out from behind him. "LEZ DO 'DIS!" Everyone laughed, and the four set out toward the house.

Mitch wasn't sure what to expect, but the moment he walked in, he was taken aback by the beauty of the house. The 50-foot ceiling in the main-room stretched all the way up to the roof, passing the floor to the second floor by about 20-feet. The floor was a marble tile that spread into the state-of-the-art kitchen about 75-feet to his left. A winding staircase lead to the second floor, the handle a sleek gold. Mitch heard Jerome gasp slightly, and Ty's eyes widened. Jerome swung around, and saw a sleek set of sliding doors off to the side of the room. "Are those..." He began, pointing to the doors, and Adam nodded, his grin only growing wider.  
"Yes Jerome, that is an elevator." He laughed, and Jerome's eyes grew larger. Mitch finally found his voice and let out a breath.  
"Holy shit..."

Adam smiled, and grabbed Ty's hand. "Come on, everyone's out back!" He dragged Ty behind him, and Mitch and Jerome followed from behind. They walked through a set of tinted glass doors, and walked outside to the back. They came across a pool shaped like a lagoon, not a regular rectangle, but a series of twists and curves that connect somehow. A small Jacuzzi laid off to the side, and a twisting waterslide and a 10-foot diving board were scattered by the pool. Adam saw Jason and Ian running around the pool, spraying each other with water-guns, while Tyler and Quentin were floating in the pool on inner tubes. Jason turned his head and saw the four men standing by the edge and yelled out.

"Hey guys! You're finally here!" Everyone turned, and began racing over to them (Quentin falling in the pool in the process). Everyone began hugging, and talking amongst each other, until Ian swung his arms over Adam and Jerome's shoulders.  
"Guys," He began. "I'm looking forward to spending the next couple of months with you." Everyone ended up in a line, everyone's hands slung around everyone's shoulders, staring up at the house. Jerome looked at Mitch, who wasn't looking at him, but at the house. He had a smile on his face, and Jerome's heart skipped a few beats. He heard the music, still softly playing from his earphones, and looked at the house.  
"Ya..." He said, a smile crossing his face. "I'm Home."

**A.N: :3 FEELS!  
So, I'm back!  
Holy Shit, this story hit 10K reads on Wattpad, and mother of god I love you all too much *attacks with hugs* THANK YOU!  
Quick Note: The song Jerome's listening to is Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeroes. It's one of my favorites :3  
Another Quick Note: Pretty soon (Maybe later tonight) I'm gonna' post the story I'm currently writing on Wattpad on here. I'm trying to spread the love and make you all suffer from feels :P It's Skylox, and it's called For Who I Am, so keep your eyelids peeled for that.  
Other than that, I hope you enjoyed!  
Review?  
-kb5000**


	4. Water-Logged

It certainly wasn't Ty's idea.  
Adam claimed it wasn't him, but Ty could tell. He had a glint in his eyes, a mischievous twinkle that suggested all this was his idea. Ty was forced into submission by everyone else, and he wasn't sure how they'd react.  
God, they were so screwed...

_Flashback- 90 minutes ago.  
Adam and Ty were snuggling on the couch, watching Breaking Bad on Netflix. Adam had been meaning to watch it for a while, and Ty had been nice enough to watch it with him. They both had been fully engrossed in the show, until Adam grabbed the remote and hit the pause button. Ty turned his head around to face him "What the he-" He started, but Adam cut him off.  
"We haven't done anything!" He exclaimed as he threw the remote aside. Ty looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.  
"About what?" He asked, and Adam slammed his head into the palms of his hands.  
"About Mitch and Jerome!" He cried. Ty's swung his head around quickly, making sure Mitch and Jerome weren't in the room, until he remembered they'd gone to the store to pick up groceries. A moment later, Adam sighed. "Ty...do you know how many times I've caught one of them staring at the other when he isn't looking?" Ty looked into Adam's eyes, admiring the green-brown shade they were at the moment.  
"How many?"  
"To many to freakin' count!" Adam yelled, and then he leaned his head back. "Ty...we need to do something. It's been 3 weeks since we moved in and I swear the love between those two is gonna' suffocate me!" Adam them proceeded to pretend to choke on the air, and Ty giggled at Adam's childishness. _

_"But Adam," Ty cut off the gagging noises. "What can we do? Everything we do will come off as plain weird." Adam sat there, acknowledging this information, until a triumphant smirk crossed the older man's face. He leaped up, and turned to face Ty.  
"Not if we're being ourselves." He said triumphantly, and he began to head toward the stairs. Ty sighed, and got up, following his boyfriend. It took him a minute, but he eventually caught up to Adam. He'd gone outside and was charging back inside, his hands full of water-guns. Ty's eyes widened, and he put a hand out to stop Adam. Adam swung his head toward Ty.  
"Adam, what are you doing?" Ty asked, a small smile on his face. Adam's grin only grew larger.  
"We're gonna' have a water fight," Adam said proudly. "And Jerome's room is gonna get caught in the crossfire." Ty's eyes widened as Adam snaked around his arm and charged into the house. He stalked into the kitchen, where everyone else was playing a game of Risk. Adam tossed a gun in Jason's direction, who noticed it coming toward him last second and caught it in a rather clumsy fashion. He turned to Adam, looking very pissed. _

_"What the hell Adam?" he yelled, and put the gun down on the counter. Adam smiled and just started explaining his plan as Ty walked into the room. Everyone was aware of the obvious crushes the two 19-year-old men had on each other, and agreed to the ridiculous plan. Ian even offered to sacrifice his room to the same tourture, and also called the couch, so Jerome wouldn't have a choice but to agree to their proposal.  
The 6 men set out, grabbing their weapon of choice, and heading up the stairs. They ravaged the hallways of the second floor, spraying the carpeted floors and the off-white walls. They charged into Ian and Jerome's, dousing their matresses and walls (avoiding the computers at all costs) and made sure to spray each other a little bit in the proccess._

_Present Time.  
_Ty was panicing a little bit on the inside. He wasn't sure how they'd react, and he certainly didn't want anyone getting mad at each other. He went over to Adam, who was drenching Tyler in water. Ty grabbed his arm. "Babe, are you sure this was a good idea?" he asked. Adam turned toward him, spraying his bangs a bit.  
"We'll be fine. We'll just say we wanted to have fun, not driv-" Adam began, but was cut off by the sound of the front doors opening and slamming shut. Adam's face broke into a smile. "Show time." He whispered. Downstairs, he heard Mitch.  
"We're back doods!" He cried, Ty's fear grew by leaps and bounds.  
_We're dead...  
_**  
A.N: Aw Shit 0.0  
I'm back! And mentally face-palming!  
So, I meant to post For Who I Am, but I'm stupid and forgot :P So I'll post it right after this, I promise!  
Other than me being a jag, I hope you enjoyed! Shit's going down, and shots have been fired.  
Let's see what happens XD  
Review?  
-kb5000**


	5. Soaked

Ty_ was panicking a little bit on the inside. He wasn't sure how they'd react, and he certainly didn't want anyone getting mad at each other. He went over to Adam, who was drenching Tyler in water. Ty grabbed his arm.  
"Babe, are you sure this was a good idea?" he asked. Adam turned toward him, spraying his bangs a bit.  
"We'll be fine. We'll just say we wanted to have fun, not driv-" Adam began, but was cut off by the sound of the front doors opening and slamming shut. Adam's face broke into a smile._ _"Show time." He whispered. Downstairs, he heard Mitch._  
_"We're back doods!" He cried, Ty's fear growing by leaps and bounds.  
'We're dead...'_

Mitch and Jerome walked through the front door, arms loaded with brown paper bags. "We're back doods!" Mitch cried, and he and Jerome walked into the kitchen. As they placed the bags on the counter, Jerome saw a game of Risk lying to the side, abandoned halfway through. He grabbed Mitch's arm.  
"Look biggums." He said, pointing to the game board. Mitch just shrugged his shoulders.  
"They probably got bored and gave up halfway through." Jerome nodded in response, then headed back out toward the staircase, wanting to grab one of the granola bars he had hidden in his closet (they were his favorite). Mitch followed close behind, and the two headed back toward the staircase.  
Into sight of Adam and Ty.  
Halfway there, Jerome wasn't paying attention while ranting to Mitch about some video he'd watched the day before, and he slipped on a patch of water.  
That Adam had just sprayed onto the floor.  
Jerome began to fall backwards, his arms beginning to flail wildly in his surprise. Ty watched, his eyes wide. God, he was going to kill Adam...

Right before Jerome crashed into the ground, Mitch finally snapped out of shock and scooped the falling man into his arms. Jerome stared into Mitch's eyes, the shock melting into something Mitch couldn't recognize.  
"You OK biggums?" Mitch asked, his voice full of worry. Jerome stared for a moment, lost yet again in the beauty of Mitch's eyes. He shook his head, finally coming back to reality.  
"Ya, just got distracted for a second there," He replied. "You're always saving me, not just in the Hunger Deens, huh?" Mitch laughed slightly, a small grin showing on his face.  
"You know it." He laughed, and the two just stood there, in each others arms, staring into the others eyes.

Adam watched from above, Ty right by his side. Ty punched Adam lightly on the arm. "What the hell!" He whispered angrily, and Adam jumped back, rubbing his arm.  
"What?" Adam shot back, and Ty sighed.  
"Look, we have to be careful OK? Jerome could've gotten hurt!" Ty exclaimed, and Adam nodded.  
"But what happened was a good thing, right?" He replied, pointing to the silent scene playing out beneath them. Ty turned, and looked back at Mitch and Jerome.  
"Ya Adam," Ty whispered, and gave Adam a quick kiss on the cheek. "We did good...I think."

About 30 feet to their right, Jason was getting bored, so he whipped out his water gun once more. He aimed it at Mitch and Jerome, still lost in each others eyes, and pressed down on the trigger.  
Mitch suddenly felt a wave of cold water rush over him, and he instinctively began to run. He moved about 10 feet away, then looked up to see Jason standing on the second floor, holding a water gun and laughing his ass of.  
"YOU JAG!" He yelled, a smile spreading on his face as he shook his arms, trying to dry them slightly. Jason kept laughing, and then started gasping for air, slowly falling to the floor.  
"My god! Your face! I can't!" He gasped, and laid on his back, trying to regain his breath. Ian bent over the railing, and directed his attention to Jerome.

"I SHOT THE COUCH DOOD!" He hollered, and Jerome looked back puzzled.  
_'Why is he telling me? Wait...Shot the couch? What's wrong with his bed?' _Jerome's thoughts were racing at miles a minute, and he couldn't process what he'd been told.  
_'Why do I feel like a lot of shit's gone down since we left?' _Mitch thought as he looked at Jerome, trying to process what Ian'd just said. They both knew that something big was about to go down.

_8 hours later- 11 o'clock.  
_Jerome was lying in Mitch's bed, clad in only his pajama pants, scrolling through Tumblr and Twitter, while Mitch was on his computer, editing the most recent episode of Hunger Games. Since Jerome's room had been soaked to the bone (Thank god they left his computer out of it!) and Ian had taken the couch (They'd destroyed his room too.) Adam had suggested that he sleep in Mitch's room.  
He'd pointed out that they'd stayed together in hotels countless times before, and that Jerome was closest to Mitch so it wouldn't be as awkward.  
The only issues were that there'd always been two beds in the hotel rooms, so they didn't have to share one bed, and they'd stayed together _before _Jerome began falling down this path he could only describe as love.  
The two had blushed, then awkwardly stuttered out an OK, not seeing any other options.

Jerome looked up from his phone, plugging it in beside him. "I'm going to bed biggums." He said, a small smile on his face. Mitch swung around in his chair to face Jerome.  
"OK," He smiled. "Sleep tight." He added on, a playful smirk on his face. Jerome's smile grew wider.  
"You too." He replied, then turned onto his side, curling up with the blankets.

20 minutes later, Mitch powered down his computer for the night, and got up from his chair. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He turned, and saw Jerome curled up in a ball on the side of his bed. He smiled, admiring how cute his biggums looked while he was asleep, how adorable his features looked, how peaceful he seemed.  
Mitch stripped down, replacing his jeans with some pajama pants and removing his shirt all together, and slipping into bed beside Jerome. He was about to flick off the lamp beside his bed, when he had an idea.  
It was crazy.  
He was probably screwing himself.  
But he needed to do this.  
He _had _to.  
He looked around, making sure he was alone, and that Jerome was still asleep. Then, when he was certain, he leaned over Jerome.  
And kissed him gently on the forehead.  
He smiled, and whispered softly by his ear. "Goodnight biggums. I love you." Then Mitch turned over, switched off the light, and fell into a blissful sleep.  
But before the lights went out, Jerome's eyes flew open, and he turned his head over to look at Mitch as he turned off the light, his eyes wide with shock.  
And on the otherside of the door, Adam's face lit up with shock, his hand cupped over his mouth, as he witnessed the entire thing.

**A.N: AW SHIT!  
Hai Guys!  
Basically, a lot of shit goes down in the next few chapters, just saying :3  
I hope you enjoyed!  
Review?  
-kb5000**


	6. I Love You

Jerome couldn't sleep.  
He wasn't the type of person who rolled around to try and get comfy either. He just lied still, enveloped in the black comforter with purple accents, on the soft and squishy mattress, trying to will his mind to sleep.  
It wasn't working.  
He heard Mitch sign off his computer, and then Jerome listened as Mitch moved around the room, probably getting changed into his pajamas. He felt the bed sag as Mitch climbed in beside him, and felt the bed shake as he leaned to turn the light off.  
Jerome's thoughts went to how in the dark, maybe he could wrap his arms around Mitch, and when they woke up the next day, he could say he did it while he was sleeping. He has no control over his thoughts while he's unconscious after-all...  
That's when he feels his lips press down on his forehead.

It feels perfect, his lips grazing his skull, and he almost flings his eyes open right then and there, to admit to his best friend that he loves him.  
But Jerome holds back.  
He fells Mitch's breath right beside his ear. "Good night biggums," He whispers, his voice the best music Jerome could ever here. "I love you."  
_I love you.  
I love you._

I love you.  
Three words. And yet they race through Jerome's mind, shattering his heart and rebuilding it, making it stronger than ever before, all in a matter of seconds.  
_I love you._

He could feel Mitch roll over to actually turn the light off, and only then did he allow his eyes to fly open from surprise, his mouth opening slightly as he turned his head to see Mitch as he flicked the switch to the OFF position.  
And only when he was in the pitch-black of night did his lips curve upward, revealing his white teeth as he smiled broadly.  
Maybe he would curl up beside Mitch tonight.  
Only, in the morning, he wouldn't blame it on being asleep.

Adam was bored.  
And thirsty.  
So he got off his ass, leaving his phone on his bedside table, and leaving his and Ty's room to head down to the kitchen to grab one of the many bottles in the kitchen.  
On the way, he passed by Mitch (and Jerome's at the moment) room.  
He saw a crack in the door.  
_'Should I?'_ He thought, bending down to the floor so he could get a better view. _'Oh fuck it, I'm gonna' do it anyways.'  
_Looking in, he saw Mitch, already clad in pajama pants, barefoot and chested, climbing into bed beside a sleeping Jerome. Adam found his eyes drawn to Mitch's lower abdomen.  
_'Damn, look at those...' _Adam thought, a small smile growing on his face._ 'If only Ty had a six-pack...'_ Adam was lost in dream-land for a few seconds, before he snapped out of it, turning back to the scene in front of him.  
He saw Mitch lunging toward the lamp-switch, about to switch it OFF, when his hand froze. Adam saw his face contort into deep thought, pondering something Adam could only imagine.

Suddenly, Mitch swung his head around the room, almost like he was looking for something. Adam sat there, puzzled, wondering what the hell Mitch was up to.  
Until he saw Mitch lean in and kiss Jerome on the forehead.  
Adam gasped, his hand immediately flying up to his mouth to conceal the noise. He saw Mitch lounge back, a small grin spreading on his face.  
"Goodnight biggums. I love you." Mitch whispered, and Adam could barely make out his words.  
He saw Mitch turn back around, to turn off the light, and when he did, he saw Jerome's eyes fly open.  
Adam's eyes only grew wider as the younger male's head began to turn in Mitch's direction.  
And then the light cut out.

Adam sat there, staring into the dark room for what seemed like hours, until he came crashing back down to reality.  
He needed to tell Ty.

**A.N: 0-0 DUN DUN DA!  
Hai Megabytes! (It's what I call my readers, FYI)  
I changed my penname to kilobyte5000, the elongated version of kb5000, because I use kilobyte on most sites now, but it's unavailable on here ._. So I went as close as I could :P  
To know that you guys are enjoying this story so much makes me so happy, being an aspiring writer and all, so THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND COMMENTS!  
This chapter was more filler, seeing as I kind of had to explain why the last chapter ended the way it did :D The next chapter is all new stuff though! (And some fluffy Skylox!)  
I hope you enjoyed!  
Review?  
-kilobyte5000**


	7. Discovery

Ten minutes.  
Yes, Ty could understand that they were the farthest room from the kitchen, but ten minutes is way to long to be _just _getting a glass of water.  
Maybe he got distracted, Maybe he was just talking to one of the guys, but Ty knew Adam well enough that he'd be back a lot faster than the now eleven minutes he'd been gone.  
Ty knew Adam was up to something.

He was placing his laptop down on the bed, looking down at his beautiful device, when Ty saw the door open out of the corner of his eye, so he looked up, only to see Adam race in and slam the door behind him. He slid down the wall, running his hands through his hair. Ty got out of bed instantly, racing to Adam's side.  
"Babe, you OK?" He exclaimed and grabbed Adam's shoulders. Adam nodded, and began muttering words at a fast pace, his words blending together and becoming non-understandable. Ty frowned, and shook his head. "Adam, calm down! I can't understand you!" He exclaimed, and Adam looked up, looking into Ty's dark brown eyes.  
"A lot of shit just went down Ty." Adam whispered, and he ran his hand through his wavy, brown but almost-black hair. Ty's face contorted in confusion, his eyes still wide.  
"What do you mean?" He replied, his voice slow and cautious.

"Well, you know how I went to go get a drink, right?" Adam started, and Ty nodded, still not sure where Adam was going with this. "Well, On my way downstairs, I passed by Mitch's room, and saw that the door was slightly ope-" Ty sighed, slamming his hand against his forehead.  
"Oh god, Adam, what did you do?" He whispered, and Adam's hands flew up in mock defense.  
"I did nothing!" He cried, a small smile on my face. "I was only a witness, OK?" Ty's mind immediately went the wrong way, and Adam saw it written across his face.  
"Oh no! God no! Not like that!" He backtracked, and Ty looked back up, his eyes still searching for a possible answer.  
"Then what? Just tell me!" Ty complained, and Adam smiled.

"Mitch kissed Jerome on the forehead while he was 'sleeping."' Adam answered, adding a lot of sarcasm on the end of the sentence. Ty's eyes shot to the size of saucers.  
"What do you mean, 'sleeping'? He was awake?" Ty asked, still amazed that their plan had actually worked.  
"Oh yea, right before Mitch turned off the lamp beside his bed, Jerome's eyes shot open and he looked in Mitch's direction." Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't see anything after that."  
Ty leaned back, resting on his heels. "So...Our plan worked?" Adam smiled, and nodded his head. Ty smiled, his face lighting up.  
"Well, I think," He said, pulling Adam up with him as he stood. "That we should cuddle to celebrate." Adam's face lit up.  
"And kiss?" He asked, and Ty's smile grew larger as he pulled Adam into a passionate kiss.  
When Ty pulled away, Adam could only manage to breathe "I'll take that as a yes."  
_  
11 hours later- 10 o'clock  
_He could feel his arms around him, enveloping him in warmth. Mitch sighed with happiness as he felt his arms locking him into place, almost as if to say 'He's mine.'  
Mitch never wanted to wake up.  
He wanted this dream to be reality.  
But he was painfully aware that Jerome would never feel the same way as him, hell, Jerome probably only thought of them as the best friends they were.  
He'd never realize Mitch wanted them to be more.

Maybe Mitch should confess, let Jerome know how he felt, but he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.  
Even if he couldn't tell him he loved him, at least he could be his biggums.  
_'Friends are like stars,' _Mitch thought, a small smile crossing his face_. 'They come and go. But the one's that stay, are the one's that glow.'  
_He knew Jerome would always be in his life, no matter what, but he didn't want to take any chances.  
As long as he was near him, he was happy.

Mitch could feel his eyes start to pull open, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep them closed. His eyes fluttered open, but he could still feel Jerome's arms around him.  
_'What?' _He thought, and he rubbed his eyes, trying to make sure he was _actually _awake.  
But he still felt Jerome's arms around him.

**A.N: GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN! (Hint: It's not Shady :P)  
Yes, I know I said I'd update yesterday, but I ended up watching the Livestream, and got distracted :P FORGIVE ME!  
So, I hope you all enjoyed! About 5-7 chapters left, and there's a reason that number varies, and I'll explain why later :P  
Review?  
-kilobyte5000**


End file.
